Waverly Earp
Waverly Earp is the youngest Earp. She is the younger sister of Wynonna and Willa Earp and Nicole Haught's lover. Biography Waverly Earp is the youngest Earp sister. She lost her father when she was six. Her mother walked out sometime before that. She witnessed Wynonna shooting him accidentally while trying to protect her family from The Seven and witnessed Willa's abduction While Wynonna eventually left Purgatory, Waverly stayed behind. She grew increasingly interested in the Earp curse, and she geared her education towards researching it and the outlaws Wyatt Earp killed. In contrast to Wynonna, Waverly has a more optimistic attitude towards breaking the curse despite not being the Heir herself. She says that she "scoured every library, every archive in the country - and you know what I never found? A reason why I can't break the curse." This may be attributed to the possibility that she is not Ward Earp's biological daughter. Bobo reveals this secret to her in Episode 13. However, Wynonna wants Waverly to be safe and tells her that she is supposed to be normal. Waverly, on the other hand, wants to be useful and protect Purgatory, her "home." However helps Wynonna track down Revenants with her researching skills. Waverly works at Shorty's as a waitress and at the police station as researcher. She also has an undergraduate degree via correspondence. Throughout the course of Season 1, Waverly meets and falls in love with Nicole Haught. As of Season 1, Episode 13, Waverly appears to have been possessed by an unknown evil entity. Season 1 Purgatory Coming Soon Keep the Home Fires Burning Coming Soon Leavin' On Your Mind Coming Soon The Blade Coming Soon Digging Up Bones Coming Soon Constant Cravings Coming Soon Walkin' After Midnight Coming Soon Two-Faced Jack Coming Soon Bury Me with My Guns On Coming Soon She Wouldn't Be Gone Coming Soon Landslide Coming Soon House of Memories Coming Soon I Walk the Line Coming Soon Physical Appearance Waverly has long, brown hair that she herself describes as "hair for days." She is relatively short, muscular, and has hazel eyes that sometimes appear to change color. Her style could be described as overtly feminine. Trivia * Childhood imaginary friend was actually Bobo, whom convinced her to buried the totem that kept revenants off the Earp land. * Named her former childhood pet 'Pikachu the hamster'. * Owns a Red Jeep. * Curtis bequeathed her a non-human skull and with the help of the Blacksmith, was made Keeper of the Bones. * Items on her bucket list include: Skydiving at 15,000 ft., eating geoduck, swimming far enough into the ocean so she can't see the bottom, Nicole Haught. * Loves Nicole Haught. Appearances Season 1 *Purgatory *Keep the Home Fires Burning *Leavin' on Your Mind *The Blade *Diggin' Up Bones *Constant Cravings *Walking After Midnight *Two-Faced Jack *Bury Me with My Guns On *She Wouldn't Be Gone *Landslide *House of Memories *I Walk the Line Media Waverlyearp_gallery_001.jpg Wynonna-Earp-102-7.png Waverly Earp02.jpg e7384a5b8303fbfc961b32161a1b3258.png Wynonna-Earp-103-5.png Waverly Earp03.jpg Waverly Earp04.jpg Waverly Earp05.jpg Wynonna-Earp-108-15.png facc9cf54b68a6078c3af6345c9c4699.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earp Family